Chic Reunion
by theBlackEmpress
Summary: Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are invited to a reunion! Let's just say, Tsuna has changed a lot in the past 10 years. VERSION 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hihi! This is my first KHR fanfic! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

It had been 10 years since they graduated and now Tsuna was a smoking, hot, strong, smart guy. The perfect guy. He was _the_ great tenth leader of Vongola. Just even whisper his name to someone that has something to do with mafia and they would shiver in fear. Just saying his name would stop a baby from crying and throwing a tantrum. Parents even said " Behave or else I'm telling Vongola Sky." He, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi were invited to a class reunion.

There were people everywhere. They were talking about what they were doing the past 10 years. The teachers gathered everyone and announced the student's names one by one. They would come up and talk a little bit before going back down.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" Yamamoto stood up from his seat and walked to the podium. He had turned very good looking. His hair looked messy, yet somewhat neat. "Yo guys! Hows it going? Believe it or not, I'm still hanging out with Tsuna and Gokudera!" everyone let out a "eh? Dame-Tsuna is still alive? I thought he would have died in the real world by now." Tsuna, in his seat sweatdropped.

"Gokudera Hayato" Gokudera stood up and walked over. He was so hot now, that a few girls fainted and came back to earth again to see more of him. "Tenth, the baseball idiot and I have been friends throughout the whole ten years. I am happy that I'm still worthy of serving him up to now." Gokudera finished and walked off.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" there were murmurs everywhere. "who's that? Was there a Tsunayoshi in our class?" "I mean, Dame-Tsuna" everyone nodded their heads and were getting ready to laugh at Tsuna again. They had missed the 10 years that they haven't been able to mock him and chant "Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, failed again? No wonder you're Dame-Tsuna and will always be Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna walked onto the stage. It was silent. A teacher walked up to him and said "I'm sorry, are you in this class? It's Dame-Tsuna's turn now so please step off the stage and wait your turn." He said this because Tsuna was too hot and chic. They barely recognized him. In fact, they didn't recognize him. "Sensei! Don't you remember me? I'm Tsuna! You know? Dame-Tsuna! How's it going?" many girls fainted and some guys, too. Some got back up and some were being pushed back by nosebleeds. At least half of the students had nosebleeds. Tsuna began his speech. "I guess I changed a lot in the past ten years, huh? Thanks Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto for sticking with me!" he smiled cooly, and moved his head a little. The smell of fresh fruits and paradise filled the gymnasium. Everyone was put into a daze. He started to walk off stage. Unfortunately, some guys thought that he was just acting cool and he was still weak. They cornered him and asked him for all his money and to stop acting cool or else they'll bash him up. Tsuna merely blinked. "Oh, putting up a brave front are ya? Try to be brave after this!" Bully number one tried to punch Tsuna. First mistake. Tsuna merely stepped to the side, put his foot in front of the person and pushed his back so he stripped and fell. "Why you! Don't think you can get away! There's still 9 more of us." "my, my, ganging up is mean~ maa naa, I guess I'll just have to beat you all than.~" Tsuna replied, cheerfully. "just try!" they growled. They all made a move, but Tsuna jumped up and caught one of the poles that were going across the tall ceiling. (How the hell is he able to jumped so freaking high?) Tsuna dropped back down and while he was at it, he kicked all off their heads and they all ended up in a pile as Tsuna walked away, brushing his hands. He walked back cooly, but 3 quarters of them had a nosebleed including teachers. There was a girl who even pounced on him. Tsuna turned to her and smiled a smoothing, calm smile. He took out a lollipop and handed it to her. "Here, take it… oh! I'm sorry! I licked that one! I'll give you another one." "nononononononono! It's fine! I'll keep this one!" she said before rushing to her friends who were scolding her for not getting her one and staring at the lollipop in awe.

"Thank you all for coming back to our reunion! We must now part!" everyone moved their chairs back into their original position before some random, unimportant guy shouted, "Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto are leaving!" everyone ran to say bye or ask where they live and what their numbers were (stalkerish?) . Tsuna just smiled and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2 VERSION 2

HAI GAIS. Sorry yet again for the huge breaks in between stories! I promise that I'll upload a lot during the summer holidays at the end of the year! AHAHAHA YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT. I have not been able to upload because 1. School started. 2. Banned from electronic devices, or devices that allows me to access the internet.

So I wanted to try this to see how much I improved since two years ago. Or you know… I probably got worse.

Here we go!

P.S. There will be hints of 8059 because it's my OTP, so if you don't like it, you can see it as friendship. I'll try to make them as mild as possible.

"JYUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Oh hell to the no. Here he comes again. _ You see, through the years, every guardian learned the difference between 'Jyuudaime!' and 'JYUUDAIMEEE'(recurring). 'Jyuudaime!' – Reporting for duty. 'JYUUDAIMEEE' – LEAVEMEALONELEAVEMEALONELEAVEMEALONELEAVEMEALONE.

"Hai, Gokudera-kun?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, now 25 and pretty damn sexy, looked up from his desk. He was glad to see a smiling Yamamoto Takeshi next to the brightly grinning Gokudera Hayato as they walked into Tsuna's office. After all, Yamamoto can stop Gokudera from lunging at Tsuna with excitement, though he'd stop himself midway after realizing what he was about to do to his boss, giving everyone the Matrix© sensation.

"Tsuna! Did you get it?"

"E-Eh? Get what?" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, then at Tsuna, faces crumpled up like pugs or expensive-luxury cats.

"You didn't get it? Don't worry, Jyuudaime, I'll definitely hunt them down for forgetting you!"

"HIEEE Gokudera-kun! The fact that you've already jumped to the conclusion that someone has forgotten me is sort of…"

Gokudera looked as if he just realised that telling people that they are forgotten easily could offend them.

"My apologies, Jyuudaime! Pardon my rudeness!" Gokudera then proceeded to do a 90 bow.

"Ah, it's okay, Gokudera-kun, but if you're referring to the invitation for the reunion, yes, I did receive it."

Gokudera and Yamamoto gave a relieved sigh.

"Jyuudaime, I have already prepared the finest suits for this particular occasion, please take your pick!" Gokudera indicated the rack that mysteriously slipped in some time ago. The clothes on the rack were labelled with fancy, expensive names. Prada, Boss, Gucci, Armani. Damn, it all made Tsuna dizzy.

"A-ah Gokudera-kun, could you please pick one for me? You do have excellent style." Tsuna said, tired, before switching on his class six puppy eyes. The average human can switch on to a mere class four, so Tsuna was proud of his class six. However, there are multiple levels higher, and some that had to be made up, because Yamamoto had decided that he wanted to break the world record. None of the guardians can live down the day that Yamamoto convinced them to take care of his baby cousin, weapon of choice; class seventy-four puppy eyes. Apparently he was going to go for a fifty-seven, but he cranked it up in case it wasn't enough for Hibari and Mukuro to be convinced. Yamamoto's class seventy-four puppy eyes + his class forty-eight pouting broke Hibari's class sixty-two emotionless barrier and Mukuro's class sixty OHMYGAWDGETTHEHELLAWAYFROMTHISMAN defence techniques. Legend has it that Gokudera Hayato is the only one that ever experienced Yamamoto Takeshi's CLASS X. The legend also tells that Class X is the most puppy-eyed puppyness that ever puppied on Earth, an touchable class that is so untouchable that even the highest ranking of puppies cannot come close to achieving it. The effect of Class X forced Gokudera to undergo eye surgery and Gokudera could not see without his 40000 glasses for the next two months. That is the power of Yamamoto Takeshi, and this, everyone, is the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world. ONWARD WITH THE STORY.

Gokudera flushed and started a "H-Hai, Jyuudaime!" before proceeding to mumble about 'finer materials' and 'detailed patterns' and sorting out the suits at a rapid speed and Yamamoto just laughed. Tsuna sighed at his two best friends. He loved them, he really did, but did they really, _really _have to disrupt his peaceful paperwork-ing session, when he was just about to finish?

Half an hour of endless mumbling and laughing later, Gokudera gave a final sigh as he proudly presented Tsuna with a classy grey Armani suit and an orange tie.

"How is it, Jyuudaime?"

Tsuan gave Gokudera a tired smile. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera beamed at Tsuna and Yamamoto let out the two hundredth laugh.

Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto.

"Oi, Yakyuu baka! What the hell are you laughing at?" To which Yamamoto replied with another laugh. A vein popped in Gokudera's forehead.

"Haha, we should probably leave now, Tsuna!" Yamamoto, said, sending a knowing wink to Tsuna. Tsuna silently thanked him.

"JYUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Not. This. Shit. Again. _

Tsuna turned around to see Gokudera running down the hallway, in a neat, black Hugo Boss suit. Yamamoto followed him, smiling. Yamamoto wore a nice striped grey and black Prada suit, his necktie slightly crooked. Tsuna looked down to see that his tie was also crooked, despite overhearing the process of epic tie-tying several times, whenever Yamamoto had to wear a suit and Gokudera saw him. Gokudera immediately fixed Tsuna's tie and made sure that every crease was smoothed out on his suit, before turning to Yamamoto and shouting at him for not being able to do something as simple as tie-tying. He then proceeded to tie Yamamoto's tie while Yamamoto laughed.

Soon enough, three black motorbikes pulled up into the parking lot of Namimori High School. As they entered, they felt like a piece of high class meat thrown into a crowd of flies. Eyes, belonging to both female and suspiciously male, turned their way. As soon as they began their third step into the auditorium, three separate crowds began to swarm around them. Previous fans of Yamamoto Takeshi, previous fans of Gokudera Hayato, and hardcore shippers of 8059. Quickly escaping the crowd, Gokudera and Yamamoto escorted Tsuna to his seat, on guard in case some random friggin' monkey decides to jump their boss. (Friggin' Longchamp) They seated themselves near the back, Yamamoto on Tsuna's left and Gokudera on Tsuna's right. (Gokudera had insisted that he sat on Tsuna's right because of very obvious reasons) Through the fifteen minutes that they were present so far… not a single person mentioned the name Tsuna.

Until five minutes later, when some loud, obnoxious man decided to give a sigh and state very loudly how much he wanted to see Dame-Tsuna again to tease him and how he would finally be able to vent out his anger from scary bosses and harsh lives. Suddenly, everyone in the room turns to him and even more suddenly, people start murmuring their agreements. Gokudera looks like he might just blow up the school and Tsuna just chuckles a little, showing a little sadistic glint in his eye. Soon enough, all the people in the room except those that were associated with Vongola, were talking about the many accidents of Tsuna. Ah, nostalgia.

At exactly 2:46, one minute late, to the annoyance of Gokudera, the reunion-ceremony-thing started. Their teacher, now sporting a head of grey hair, stood at the front, smiling at his students.

"Good afternoon, long time no see! All the familiar faces bring me back to the first day of school ten years ago…" The teacher began, before being escorted out by the former class president, who was making sure the speech wasn't too long. The class president then returned to the stage and called out the names one by one.

"Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera stood up and walked towards the stage, going past the swooning fangirls. He sent one glare to the class president who immediately knew that Gokudera didn't want to do a speech, so Gokudera stood there for a few seconds awkwardly and then went back down again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" It was Yamamoto's turn, and he, being the most approachable guy in the class, was immediately surrounded with men and women who were looking at him and not-so-quietly observing how much hotter or sexier he got. Yamamoto turned to them, surprising them, before offering a grin, just like the old days. He then turned and headed to the stage, as the crowd goes wild.

"Ahahaha, I'm still hanging out with Tsuna and Gokudera, they're awesome!" A murmur of excitement went through the class as the news about Dame-Tsuna being alive was being processed. "Ahahahahaha, Tsuna's reaaaaaaalllyyyyyy cool now! He can fight all the bad guys! All he has to do is kablloooooosssssshhh and then waaaaaaapoooooowwww and then all the baddies go whiiishhhhhppppppwweeeee!" No matter how much they sweat dropped, the class started laughing. It's hard not to love Yamamoto.

"Sawada Tsunayo- wait what? Eh? Ah! Dame-Tsuna!" The exaggerated sounds of a small chuckle, a vein popping and a sweat drop was heard. Tsuna stood up, in his classy glory, and walked towards the stage.

"A-ah, sorry, but you must have heard wrongly, I said it was Dame-Tsuna's turn? Short? Stupid? Really big hair? Clumsy?" The class president was gesturing to the _thing _Tsuna used to be, ten years ago. **(A/N: I'm keeping the whole "I called Dame-Tsuna thing" because it was my favourite scene along with the lollipop, the aroma head flicking and the bullies and not to mention all the other scenes of Tsuna being a BAMF, so I'm giving you guys the modified version of the scenes)**

"Haha! You're really funny, inchou! (Class president) I'm Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled and chuckled a little, going from sexy to moe all of a sudden, before bringing his big eyes up and looking at the class, while shooting them a noseful of sweet smelling strawberries and paradise and what heaven probably smelt like. Moe - Sexy mode. While looking at the class, he sent a charming smile at the area which seemed to hold the most girls, sending some of them to an unconscious state, some awakening from the dead to look at Tsuna more. They could practically see the host club flowers and Colgate© logo next to his teeth. The class president, most decidedly a straight-as-a-pole male, had ran away, mumbling something about going to the toilet, returning with a suspicious red stain on his nose, though considered light flow, considering the blood bath of student corpses in the auditorium. Yamamoto just laughed and Gokudera turned away, murmuring about how he expected this of Jyuudaime.

Some bullies from their time moved up in front of Tsuna, effectively blocking his view from the rest of the class. They obviously had a hard time with their jobs or families or something.

"May I help you?" Tsuna looked at them, flashing his class 6.5 puppy eyes. (Personal record, yaaaayyy! Banzai!) At least half of the men lost consciousness or excused themselves, the other 9/10 of them stayed, despite their heavy blushes. A smiling Yamamoto stepped in between them, as an angry-as-hell Gokudera could be seen beating some other guys up in the background.

"Maa, maa guys. Aren't we all friends?" He asked, flashing them a class thirty-five. An adorable Yamamoto obviously did the job.

Five minutes later, police started appearing outside, due to some local people calling because blood started seeping out of the doors of the school. The moment they stepped in, though, the three main culprits of the moe-max (Yamamoto)-hotness overload (Tsuna) -sexy as hell (Gokudera) assault had mysteriously disappeared.

That's the mafia for you.

Haha! How was it? I kind of wrote it on the whimiest of whims so I didn't double check or anything. Review please!


End file.
